powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 5: The Jewels Have Come
is the fifth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the first of a two-part battle with Lipstick Songstress revealing the limitations of RyuseiOh and the need of the team to acquire greater weapons and powers to further their battle. Synopsis Lin feels regret in holding the team back when troubles dealing with a Gorma Minion escalate due to it seeing her as its target. Plot Lin comes out of school and is given a golden hair clip as a gift by a school mate whose name Lin can barely recall. Ryo comes to pick her up and they hear a scream. Lipstick Songstress attacked Lin's new friend, painted her lips, making her faint and then makes her disappear. Ryou transforms. Ryou and Lin fight Cotpotros that imitate a man's choir. The other Dairangers come in and Lin transforms. Lin slices the monster's face and she is very upset. She grows huge and Ryou fights her with RyuseiOh. The others join him in the cockpit. The monster calls five hypnotized girls including Lin's friend to sing and deafen the Dairangers. The Gorma Triumvirate materialize and watch as RyuseiOh is beaten up. The Triumvirate attack RyuseiOh, which also knocks out Master Kaku, as Kaku was controlling the Chi Beast with his chi and is knocked out. However, he is determined to continue, and regains conscious. They gain the upper ground once again. The girls stop singing. The Rangers try RyuseiOh's finisher but it doesn't work. Master Kaku's energy overloads and the base is full of explosions. The Dairangers fall out of the fallen Mythical Chi Warrior. The monster gets up and retreats. RyuseiOh transforms back into its dragon form and flies away. They all shout for RyuseiOh but Ryou is the last to cry out his name. They come to the base to find Kaku unconscious. He gets up and tells them that he can't control RyuseiOh anymore and Lin feels more guilt about not being able to help her friend. Ryou tells Lin to stay. Lin runs after them and tells them it is her fight but they tell her they must do this. Lin is alone in the forest and thinks back to everything that has happened. Lin uses her chi to smash rocks and bring down trees. Daigo stops her and tells her killing things isn't going to help anything. He then runs off. Before she can follow him, Lin gets a vision and sees the Star Houhou in a desert and then returns to reality. Gara is upset at the Lipstick Songstress' behavior and wants her to attack again but she doesn't want to attack nobody else but Lin. She has no problem with that. Lin's vision first amused Kaku but he tells her that if they obtain the Lailai Jewels, they could control the other four beasts. Lin just wants to know why she is the one getting the visions. Unfortunately, the boys are in agony over the Songstress' singing. Lin comes out to the rescue but the Songstress blocks her way to her friends and challenges her to fight. Lin gets another vision and falls on her knees. She shimmers in golden light while the Triumvirate watch in amazement and sudden suspicion. The Songstress is about to strike her but Lin disappears. The Gorma retreat and the men are left fighting no one and wondering where Lin is. Only Kaku knows the truth: Lin has been transported to a Chinese desert. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Devil Chorus: , , , Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *The Cotpotros singers who appear with Lipstick Songstress perform the opening eight notes of Ludwig Von Beethoven's 5th Symphony. *The story of this two-parter involving Lin and Lipstick Songstress foreshadows another rivalry between two female warriors. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa